Otoño
by izumii-kun
Summary: El amor es como la muerte, puede doler demasiado y llega inesperada, pero algo en que las diferencian es en el echo del sentimiento que prevalece después de haberlos experimentado...


NO ME MATEN, NO ME MATEN, NO ME MATEN, NO ME MATEN, NO ME MATEN, NO ME MATEN, NO ME MATEN, NO ME MATEN, NO ME MATEN, NO ME MATEN, NO ME MATEN, NO ME MATEN, NO ME MATEN, NO ME MATEN…y disfruten el fic

-…- cuando a los personajes les de la regalada gana de hablar

(…) cuando a mi me de la regalada gana de hablar

".." pensamiento

'..' sarcasmo o etc.…

Pareja: Kai x el que se les ocurra

Genero: el que ustedes gusten, solo cambien el ella por el y es yaoi, o cambian a Kai por una mujer y es yuri n-n solución fácil

Disclaimer: como cualquiera debe saber, bayblade no me pertenece y si así fuera…sería restringido para menores de 18… y ni siquiera tengo esa edad XD..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-no, no- se repetía un bicolor viendo a un señor de bata blanca..-déjeme ver a mi esposa, déjeme verla!- gritaba desesperado como si su vida dependiese de esto… pero el doctor se negó ante la petición del ruso..

-pero, pero…ella no, no puede estar…muerta- esto último lo dijo casi en susurro, dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo en sus piernas para así dejarse caer en el frío suelo, sus orbes rubíes empezaron a empañarse por culpa de las amargas lagrimas que las llenaban… -y..mi hijo- dijo con su voz quebradiza..

-él se encuentra bien, si quiere pasar a verlo..con mucho gusto- dijo el señor con un tono algo melancólico

-..él.- dijo sonriendo, pero aun así poseía su corazón dolido, gracias a ella había descubierto que tenía uno…las lagrimas empezaron a caer, rozando su nívea piel quien yacía mas pálida de lo normal.. se paró del suelo sin mirar a la persona delante suyo, sus cabellos cubrían la tristeza de sus ojos..

El doctor hizo una señal para que él lo siguiese, pasando por ese frío corredor iluminado por unas cuantas lámparas colgando en el techo…sentía dolor, dolor de haberla perdido, tristeza, tristeza por no poder volver a verla, sentirla, besarla… ira, ira por no haber echo nada para ayudarla, y…a la vez se sentía feliz, felicidad por que su hijo al fin este con él, y que el se encuentre bien…

El señor de la bata blanca se detuvo frente a una puerta, haciendo que el cuerpo del ruso se detuviera a la misma vez, el doctor colocó su mano en la manija de la puerta y con sumo cuidado la giró para así terminar en abrirla, pero él no entró, solo se alejó de la puerta dejando solo a Kai, el por otro lado se sentía…nerviosos?..la razón, simplemente no lo se… Con una mano empujó levemente la puerta de madera dejando ver unas diez camillas para bebes, casi todas se encontraban vacías mientras las que yacían ocupadas, siempre tenían una persona a lado, él supuso que eran familiares pero aun así no les dio la gran importancia, solo quería ver a su hijo…Observó toda la habitación hasta que encontró una alejada a los demás, sin ninguna persona alrededor de esta..se dirigió rápidamente sintiendo las miradas de los demás padres en él, aun con el dolor que poseía, no cambiaba ese semblante de seriedad que siempre carga en si…

Se acercó tímidamente hacía la pequeña camilla y se sentó en un banquillo que había a un lado. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes…abrió sus orbes y se aseguró que no se equivocaba de camilla viendo la etiqueta la cual permanecía sin nombre…

-"nunca lo decidimos"- pensó él pero justamente alado del nombre se hallaba el apellido Hiwatari…si, era su hijo..observó con detenimiento a la pequeña criatura quien yacía dormido pero parecía estar despertando ya que empezaba a moverse.

Con una mano, Kai empezó a rozar con delicadeza la mejilla igual de nívea que la de él, la criaturita comenzó a abrir sus ojos notablemente, dejando a la vista unas hermosas orbes color esmeralda, su pequeño cuerpo estaba envuelto en una frazada de color azul.

-tienes los ojos de tu madre- le habló el bicolor al pequeño, el bebe solo hizo una expresión de alegría mientras un decía un gemido.

-jamás te perderé, eres el vivo recuerdo de tu madre…Gou..-dijo poniéndole así el nombre al niño…

Kai's POV..

"Ha pasado ya un año y medio de tu muerte querida..y como te lo prometí, te voy a visitar todos los años…el primero de mi promesa y además te traje una pequeña sorpresa" pensé mirando tu tumba "si vieras a tu pequeño hijo, es idéntico a mi figura, pero son tus ojos los suyos.."

Un aire frío rozó todo mi cuerpo, las hojas de otoño decoraban el cementerio mientras que con cada minuto que pasaba el invierno se hacía presente…se escucharon unas risas de tras mío, mi mirada fue buscando al proveniente de aquellas risas tan melodiosas y logré ver a una pequeña silueta corriendo hacía donde me encontraba…

-hola madre- dijo el niño colocando unas hermosas flores de un color rosa pálido frente tu tumba- te he traído flores- finalizó sonriendo..

-ve al auto-le dije a Gou, el solo asintió y siguió corriendo..

Me senté viendo la tumba con tu nombre, "el apellido Hiwatari te quedaba a la perfección"…pensé mostrando una leve sonrisa.. "como te extraño, Gou quería conocerte, crece tan rápido" rozo mis labios con dos dedos y los pozo en tu nombre "recuerda que mi amor solo te perteneció y te pertenecerá siempre" en vista de esto me paro con intenciones de salir, pero no sin antes haberte recordado lo mucho que te amé y lo mucho que extraño tus carisias…

"El amor es como la muerte, puede doler demasiado y llega inesperada, pero algo en que las diferencian es en el echo del sentimiento que prevalece después de haberlos experimentado"

Fin

NO ME MATEN..T0T…esto es una dedicatoria..se que un día me van a trinchar por haber escrito esto pero ahora mismo tengo mucho sufrimiento que hacer y el estar muerta no me ayuda en nada…SI NO SABEN QUIEN ES EL DEL FIC INVENTEN ALGO, NO ME IMPORTA SI LO PLAGEAN… son casi las doce un miércoles de escuela, mañana tengo un ejercicio de frances, la cual saque 3.1 en el boletín pasado T-T por que soy mala en los idiomas que no me interesan…y ni siquiera e abierto el libro, me da lata en solo verlos…bueno creo que hice a Kai muy sentimental y a Gou DEMASIADO adorable exageré en eso lo admito pero lo escribí en menos de un día…bueno espero sus criticas..y creo que serán muchas..o si les gusto mandenme cualquier clase de licor preferibles la cerveza holandesa o Irlandesa, la vodka rusa, saque, tequila mexicana o ron…esas son mis favoritas n-n…


End file.
